nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Leona Miyamura
Suzaku High School Supernatural Studies Club |occupation= Student |previous occupation= Supernatural Studies Club President |club= |previous club= Supernatural Studies Club |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= Haruma Yamazaki |base of operations= Supernatural Studies Club room (former) |status= Active |relatives= Toranosuke Miyamura (Younger Brother) |ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 58 |anime debut= Episode 10 |japanese voice=Miyuki Sawashiro |english voice=Elizabeth Maxwell |image gallery= }} Leona Miyamura (宮村 レオナ Miyamura Reona) is Toranosuke Miyamura's older sister. Appearance Leona is fairly tall with very long, silvery white hair and red eyes. She has a slender built body, with big breasts. Her apparel consists of a long white shirt over her underwear, which she seems to wear all the time at home, even after her problem with the seventh witch is solved. In the past, her attire consisted of the Suzaku high uniform. She also wears a ribbon that ties her hair into a small ponytail, as well as an apron when cooking at home. Personality She has an abstract and cold personality towards people around her and is prone to inflicting violence on those who come around her. She is also seen as crazy by Yamada, but she really care for her brother as when she thanked Yamada for being Toranosuke's friend and refused to get her brother mixed up in the witches. She was fearful of returning to campus and experiencing the events of the seventh witch's power, not wanting to become the person she was before discovering witches. History One year before the story, Leona was a member of the Supernatural Study Club along with her only known friend and possibly lover Haruma Yamazaki. As the two were the only two members left, they were desperate that the club may be demolished. The two searched for the legendary sevens witches of the Suzaku Highschool in hope for initiating the ceremony to prevent such an event. However, they are reluctant to find the last witch, knowing that she possesses the power to erase the memory of everyone who knows all the witches' names. Haruma suggested that he should become the next Student Council President to protect the club, which Leona whole heartedly supported. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 84 Unknown to the two, the informations about the ceremony were overheard by Ryu Yamada and Sora Himekawa, another two searchers of the witches who snucked into the clubroom in an attempt to find more informations, as well as the fact the the four of them along with Haruko "Nancy" Nijino, the seventh witch and a friend of Ryu and Sora, were targeted by the Student Council Presidentess for knowing about the ceremony. Annoyed with such an outrageous event, the presidentess planed to deal with the two. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 159-160 Sometimes later, a girl named Rika Saionji joined the club as a trial member, with her motive is to be close to Haruma, the person of her affection. Rika clearly showed sign of jealousy toward Leona, and became saddened when Haruma never return her affection. Disheartened, Rika decides to act the hard way and reveals to Leona and Haruma that she is the (another) seventh witch, using her power to wipe Haruma's memories in the process. Fearing for Leona safety, Haruma ordered her to flee the school with all the information that they gathered before giving her a farewell kiss as a promise that he will always remember her. However, Haruma soon forgets about Leona, which along with her fear of Rika, caused her to shut herself away at home for entirely one year as the result.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 84 Toranosuke, Leona's younger brother, decided to transfer from Seiryu to Suzaku to find the one responsible for his sister condition and avenge her. Plot After Tamaki becomes the student council president in a vision, Yamada confesses to Toranosuke about his true feelings and intentions. Toranosuke decides to trust him and brings him home to meet his sister but is greeted by a pair of scissors darted at Toranosuke at the door he fearing to go into the room Yamada quickly turns to leave but is swiftly caught by Toranosuke and locked into the room. Leona upset, told Yamada to leave but he did not so she stood up to dart him but when Yamada explained she understood. But was still unwilling to give Yamada information but instead stated that Yamada was the first friend Toranosuke brought home and thanked him for being his friend. Witch Hunting Arc Seven New Witches Arc In the Private Study Room, Ryu reveals that he had found the Seventh Witch, Leona notes that it is crazy that she has been found already. As he reveals the new witch's name, Nancy, She states that she is only erasing the memories of witches who become consumed by their power, noting that she has been doing charitable work. As Ryu agrees with Haruma that they need her to be on the Student Council's side, she looks confused at him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 1-3 Second Witch War Arc During the night before the Student Council is to be removed from office, Leona finishes cooking the Miyamura family curry, happy with the results. She apologizes to Toranosuke for the delay and prepares him a plate. However, she realizes that he is asleep, putting a blanket over him as she ponders what to do with him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-3 During the day of the election, Leona stayed at home to avoid getting her memories erased. She also did this to inform Toranosuke if he had his memories erased.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 7 Stolen Notes Arc The next night during dinner, Leona is asked by her brother if she knows Ryu Yamada. After listening to this she is shocked to realize his memories of him had been erased. As he asks her how she knows him, she puts down her utensils and asks Toranosuke to listen to what she says carefully.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 174, Page 1 Graduation Arc By the time of March at her house, she listens as Ryu and Toranosuke use the Shoba dolls to concoct a plan. She throws a pair of scissors at Shoba, making it stick to the wall. She asks on what they were planning and why it involves Haruma, asking what they are hiding.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 24-25As she informs her brother to tie Ryu to a chair, she then orders him to put his hands on the wall. As Ryu and Toranosuke argue, she threatens them to answer what they were planning to do. As they tell her that Haruma wanted to know her feelings for him, she asks if it is only that. After he answers, she calls him a liar and throws a pair of scissors to his left. She retorts on why he could simply have asked her instead.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 2-4 She asks him on what else he is hiding, he answers that Rika requested him to know who Haruma likes adding that she would tell him how to get his friends memories back. After hearing this she asks if that was the reason, to which she laughs afterwards, noting how ridiculous it is. She unties and hugs him, stating she was worried, having thought another witch dilemma had started. She then complains that the two had gotten involved with it, informing them to tell Haruma that she likes him. As Toranosuke points out about Rika and Ryu's memories, She tells them that they should tell her, as she is not as mean-spirited to not reveal the method. Ryu asks if she will reciprocate Haruma's feelings, to which she chuckles and states that she wants to see a smile on everyone's faces.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 5-8 At her home, she listens as Ryu explains what he told Mikoto. Watching as he brother complains to him about making it more complex for the third year students. She ends the argument, informing the two to leave the rest to her, as she is sure on a way to take care of all of them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 19-20 The next day, after the graduation ceremony, Leona heads to the Supernatural Studies Club room. She finds Haruma there, informing him that Ryu and the others decorated for them. They start to reminisce their time investigating witches together, noting she was happy spending it with him.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 6-8 Haruma confesses his feelings for her and asks her out, however she coldly rejects his request.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 9-11 After a moment of silence, he seemingly accepts the situation. As she leaves the room, she claims she does not want to date someone who relies on witch powers, slamming the door behind her.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Page 13 Soon enough, she comes back and explains to Ryu and the others that Haruma needed to know he is not as important as he thinks he is. Ryu asks about their relationship, as she claims that he will confess his feelings for her again. After school, he and the others wave goodbye to the Supernatural Studies Club, with smiles on their faces. As they leave she smiles as Haruma chases her, with Mikoto and Rika following.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 18-20 Abilities She has skills in investigation as she managed to find all the seven witches. Expert Accuracy: Leona has shown to be proficient in throwing scissors, capable of making them purposely miss people. Though she has been close to actually cutting them, such as when Toranosuke attempted to introduce to her Ryu, where he was shown bleeding though having a nonchalant response. Later, she has improved her skills, having been able to send Ryu's Shoba doll hit the wall. Cooking Skills: Leona has shown to be able to cook, having made her family's special curry on several occasions. Equipment Scissors: Leona owns a variety of scissors which she uses to threaten people who try to talk to her about the witches. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationships Haruma Yamazaki Leona loves Haruma Yamazaki. Together, they formed the Supernatural Studies Club to find the seven witches in the school. They were able to find six of the witches, but the seventh one remained a mystery. Yamazaki realized that there weren't enough members in the club and that they would have to disband. He decided to become the president of the school for Leona and to save their club. Then, Rika Saionji joined the club. It was obvious that she liked Yamazaki. However, she fled when she heard that Yamazaki was only becoming president for Leona. Then she revealed to him that she was the seventh witch. Yamazaki told Leona to flee, but when Leona asked about him, he kissed her and told her that he would figure something out. Leona fled the school and when she called him in a couple of days, she realized that Rika Saionji had removed Yamazaki's memories of her. Saddened, she didn't return to school until the day that Yamada and his friends confronted Rika Saionji and found out that they could only return the memories of the others if Rika Saionji could remove hers. She gave her own memories up , until the ceremony, where Yamada was able to save everyone's memory including hers and remove all witch powers from the school. Leona and Yamazaki were then reunited. Toranosuke Miyamura He is her younger brother. They were really close but after the incident that happened to her after knowing the seventh witch, their distance have grown much bigger from each other. After the first witches incident, they are close again to each other. Ryu Yamada She is thankful to him because he became Toranosuke's friend and because of him, she and Yamazaki are reunited.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Chapter 90 Trivia *According to the anime website , Leona has G cup breast. *Leona placed 9th on the character popularity poll in 2016. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Presidents Category:Graduates Category:Article stubs